Ranma's Bad Day
by obsidians
Summary: Ranma had a really bad day and Akane offers him little TLC to make him feel better.
I don't own Ranma or its characters and make no profit from writing these stories.

Roll 'em...

Ranma practically limped home after battling it out almost all afternoon in a three-against-one battle with Mousse, Ryoga and Kuno, all teaming up against him. The results had been the usual, the kendoist was down after a few moves via a round house to his face, Mousse's weapons simply ended broken like toys and Ryoga and he finished battling it out alone...and Ranma just managed to beat Ryoga.

He got home and was happy to be there, it seemed like every muscle in his body ached in protest at taking another step. He was so tense that felt he like would snap in two, like an overly tightly wound rubber band, just removing his shoes and putting on his slippers. With a grunt, he pushed open the door and braced himself for everyone to charge him and critique his performance and his father to make comments on his weaknesses as usual, instead his Akane met him at the door wearing a slinky robe.

She smiled in amusement at how he blushed and his eyes widened to see her dressed that way. "Where is everyone?" he asked her, swallowing hard.

"I made a little bargain with them, that if they go visit your mother; I would consider marrying you" Akane said with amusement. "I thought you might need a little TLC after your hard day" she said, gently removing the gauntlets from his wrists and looped an arm around him.

"What have you got in mind?" he asked her. "Please don't tell me it isn't putting together another one of those god awful Swedish bookshelves," he said with a groan.

"No my plan is much romantic than that. I say; we take a nice hot bath together, then I give you a backrub and we have dinner and go to bed" she said slipping off her robe to expose a far more revealing nightgown than he had never seen on her.

"Where did you get that from?" he asked her, studying it with great interest and realized his day suddenly looked a _heck_ of a lot better.

"I bought it with my birthday money" she replied, slowly pivoting in front of him so he could see how her pale skin seemed to shine through the diaphanous fabric. "Do you like my idea for our night together?" she asked him in a teasing voice.

He looked into her teasing chocolate brown eyes and wished he could melt into them, " what's for dinner?" he asked her, his only lingering worry being that she had tried to make him a _romantic_ dinner.

"Take out sushi; I have every last detail planned" she said, leading him to a full bath and helped him undress and both slipped into it. Ranma sighed as she washed him in a combination of teasing smiles, flirtatious looks and sweet kisses and gentle hugs until his response was _anything_ but relaxed. "Oh no you don't you horn dog; not before bedtime" she chided him, getting out of the tub and wrapping herself in a towel and threw one at him.

Ranma shuddered underneath the warmth of her small, but capable hands as she rubbed the warm massage oil into his weary muscles, testing for tense spots and then focusing on the various knots he had in back and then proceeded to work each one until it dissolved under her magic touch. Ranma was soon a boneless mass of quivering jelly, but still could not get Akane's tiny nightgown out of his head, especially when she gently removed the excess oil from his back with a soft cloth and handed him a robe to dawn for dinner and she continued to wear it at the table.

Akane had ordered all of his favourites when it came to sushi and the they ate by candlelight only and soon got silly as they fed each other bites between sips of saki, prolonging the teasing that had been mounting between them all night as they examined each other with humid eyes as their bedtime approached.

"Leave the dishes for tomorrow; let's go to bed" Akane said and held out her hand to him.

"Where am I sleeping?" Ranma asked her.

"In my bed, silly" she said, leading him into her room where more candles were lit and with a teasing smile, she got under the covers and pulled her nightgown over her head and threw it at him. Ranma caught it and wasted no time climbing into bed with her and she sighed as he his fingers slipped within her to move in a hypnotic way that delighted the young woman. Soon his fingers were replaced by something much more suited to both their pleasure and she moaned and sighed beneath him as they made gentle love.

Afterwards, Ranma held her in his arms and suddenly felt that the day wasn't so bad after all as they both basked in the afterglow.

"You feeling better, honey?" she asked him, taking his hands in her own and idly playing with his fingers.

"Yes, because I have the greatest wife in the world" he said.

"Shhhhhh, let's keep that our little secret for now. I can't use us getting married as a bargaining chip with our families if they knew we already _were_ " she said with a mischievous smile on her face as she pressed her finger to his lips.

"Let's go to sleep honey" he said pulling her to him and he smiled into the darkness, feeling nothing but pure love as the troubles of the world slipped away from him.

THE END


End file.
